A New Student for Negi's Class
by LordLenne
Summary: A new student arrives into Negi's class...but there's something familiar about her. She has many good qualities... A date with Negi? What will happen? Negi X ? Completed. Sequel story is up. Chapter 7 has been revised.
1. Talk with Kotaro

**Lenne : **I wanted to make this kind of story. Heh. Beginning may be boring but I'll try to spice it up in the later. So enjoy now!

**This Chapter Contains **: Friendship-thing, hint of shounen-ai

**Pairings : **Hint of KotaroXNegi

**Note : **Setting is half a year after the Fate incident in another world. This makes Negi and Kotaro 11 and 1/2 year olds (birthdays and training from the miniaturized worlds)

**Chapter Rated K+**

* * *

Negi dashed out of the school dorm entrance, thinking he was late to his teaching class.

"Wah! I'm late I'm late!" The little teacher just shut his eyes and let his legs run towards to the 3-A classroom by instinct. He was stopped by an unexpected yell.

"Oi, Negi!"

Negi opened his eyes around him. He was at the school building entrance and found a dog hanyo walking behind him, who was in fact, Kotaro.

"Oh, Kotaro-kun!" Negi waved his hand high towards Kotaro, and so did the other. Kotaro ran up to Negi.

"Where're you off in such a hurry?"

"I'm late for class, speaking of which—" Negi turned around but was cut off.

"It's only 7:47." Kotaro was looking at his wrist watch.

"Eh?" Negi wondered why Asuna's alarm clock was 8:45 when he got out.

"It's daylight savings, did ya forget?"

"…Oh…" Negi remembered he told Asuna to set the time an hour back, but knowing her, she must have forgotten.

"Well, why not just go ahead anyways, I'd like to see your classroom."

Kotaro just walked on in, with Negi following in behind.

Along the ways, Kotaro asked an unexpected question, him hoping he would get a good answer.

"Hey Negi, what do ya like in a girl?"

"Eh?"

"You know, personality and stuff."

"Huh…" Negi put his finger on his chin. "Intelligent, brave, caring, calm, and hopefully has a fighting spirit. Of course my partner gets her powers by making a contract with me."

"Hm…" Kotaro took note of the characteristics he listed. "…does your partner have to be a girl?"

"It can be male or female, but partners for magicians usually end up getting married to the opposite gender."

"Oh…"

Negi and Kotaro finished their conversation and entered the 3-A classroom. Inside was no one else, just only the two of them.

"Wow, the room is huge!"

"Well, yes, I do have 30 students."

"Don't 'cha mean 31?"

"Chao Lingshen left, remember?"

"Oh yeah, so you got an empty seat now. Who was next to Chao?"

"Madoka Kugimiya, one of the cheerleaders."

"Huh, alright." Kotaro looked at the chalkboard. "You're teaching English?"

"Yes, I did come from Wales."

"Heh, I'm good in English. I could ace this class."

"I thought you were a dummy?"

"Eh?" Kotaro glared at Negi.

"Asuna told me Nodoka was quizzing you with questions the other day, and they said you failed most of them. She called you Baka White!"

"Who're calling a baka? !" He clenched his right fist at a giggling Negi. "And those questions were mostly math! It's hard to do that stuff in your head!"

Kotaro then started to walk out the door.

"W-wait Kotaro, I'm sorry!"

"Huh? Oh, it's alright Negi."

"Where are you going?"

"To see the headmaster, I'm gonna ask him something. See ya later, Negi." Kotaro left with a slightly confused sensei in the classroom.

"_Soon, hopefully."_

_

* * *

_

Review or constructive criticism, please, and keep on reading!_  
_


	2. A New Student!

**This Chapter Contains **: New Character

**Pairings : **Negi X ?

**Chapter Rated K+ - T**

* * *

The next day, Negi began yet another normal school day for his training. He was about to enter the classroom but was stopped by Takamichi.

"Oh, Takamichi!"

"Hello there, Negi. How's the class now?"

"It's great, and fun to teach the girls."

"Well, I hope you enjoy another one." Takamichi showed Negi a new red-covered class roster.

"Huh?"

"You've got a new student. And don't worry, your notes about the students are still in there."

Negi opened the thin book, and found his roster the same as it was from before, only there was an exception at the bottom-right corner next to Yue's picture.

"Katara…Koizumi." Her picture had her long, slightly mullet-styled black hair down to her shoulders, brown-yellowish eyes and pale-colored skin. Negi blushed a bit from her picture, it had an impact on Negi that the other girls' pictures didn't have before.

"And she's right here." Takamichi stepped to the side, and revealed Katara Koizumi—the girl with the exact look in the picture. But, in reality, Katara was the same height as Negi, while wearing the school uniform for middle schoolers. She was also carrying a red-darker red checkered book bag, hanging from her shoulder.

"She's still only 11-years old, so be easy on her if you must." Takamichi walked away. _"Oh I hope that Katara does well…"_

Negi blushed brightly at Katara. He just kept staring at the new student, under the fact Katara was the same age as the teacher was. Katara, blushing slightly, caught on to Negi's actions, and attempted to break him out of his trance.

"Um…hello." The voice was a bit deep but light, a little pitchy but sounded like a normal 11-year old girl.

"…Oh! Hello, Koizumi-san."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Negi-sensei." Katara bowed at him.

"I-I'm pleased to meet you too!" Negi bowed but when he got to the point to stop, he bumped into Katara's head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Negi reached his hand out to the distance in front of Katara's face.

"It's fine, please don't worry, Negi-sensei." She was rubbing her head.

"Uh..well…shall I go ahead and ready you for the rest of the class?"

"Please." She put on a smiling face.

Negi entered the classroom, leaving Katara in the hallway, and was greeted by his 30 students.

He was greeted with all of his 30 students in his classroom.

"Good morning, Negi-sensei!"

"Good morning to all of you too! Um, now everyone knows Chao Lingshen left to go back home…"

Ku Fei and a few others closed their eyes from the slight saddening reminder.

"But, we have a new student to replace and fill the final spot in our class."

The door was opened, and everyone directed their attention to that spot. The new girl walked in slowly towards the front of the class, and every girl went an "Ah...?", "Oh..." or "Hm...", followed by a short fast whisper conversation.

Katara stopped in front of the desk and turned towards to the rest of the girls. The height of a 10-year old girl made a difference to them, especially Ayaka.

"Um…hello everyone. I'm K-Katara Koizumi. And I'm pleased to meet all of you." She bowed towards them, but after a few seconds, there was a silence. No one made a move, only the girls stared at Katara as she looked to see what happened, and Negi just looked at them with a bit of panic.

"…Uh…" came out from Katara.

After a bit of more waiting, was a bit of more silence until…

"**KYAAA!" **filled the room immediately as the 3-A class (except a few like Zazie, Mana, Yue and Nodoka) arrived in front of Katara with lightning-speed.

"Omigosh, she's so pretty!"

"Cute too!"

Katara looked around the girls complimenting her as she stood there. Negi just still stared in panic, but still blushing in secret from the event earlier.

"Where're you born?"

"Um…in a hospital here…"

"What's your favorite food?" asked Misa.

"Uh…red bean rice balls…and also yakisoba…"

"_Huh, Kotaro likes red bean rice balls…yakisoba too..." _Negi thought. He noticed Natsumi and Chizuru still in their seats. They did nothing but just sit, while Natsumi looked down at her desk and seemed to be in a panic.

"Why did you choose this school?" asked Akira.

"Uh…" Katara couldn't help but blush.

"Do you like meatbuns?" asked Satsuki.

"Yes, I do. They're delicious."

"I'll be sure to make some for you!"

"Do you like sports?" asked Yuuna.

"Uh, kind of…"

Asuna walked up close to Katara's face.

"Hmm…there's something familiar about you…" she said.

"What do you think of yaoi doujinshi?" Haruna yelled.

"Ehhh? !" came out from Katara.

"Paru, you idiot!" Asuna grabbed her harisen and whacked Haruna. She crashed onto the floor but the repetitive laughing broke the hurt.

"Is it okay if I have your pictures for our newspaper?" asked Asakura.

"Um, I don't mind."

"How old are you?" asked Fumika.

"10 years old."

"The same as Negi-sensei? !" exclaimed Fuuka.

"Um...I guess?"

The girls were getting closer to her, and started asking her more questions now that they knew she was 10.

"Hey, Nodoka." said Yue, drinking her juice.

"Eh?"

"Bring out your book. Let's see what she's thinking."

"B-but, that's invasion of privacy!"

"Don't you want to know if she really likes Negi-sensei? They're the same age, it's highly possible."

"Uh-uh…umm..." Nodoka was filled with confusion and guilt.

"Hold it everyone!"

Everyone looked at Ayaka.

"You should all treat our new student better! Don't bother her too much like this!"

They kept staring at their class president.

"Besides…" Ayaka went into the "mode" she was when Negi was first introduced. "This child should be treated as if she were a goddess, a joy of what you must praise forever." Ayaka held Katara's right hand.

"What're you now, a lolicon? !" Asuna yelled. She pulled her back and started a fight.

"Please, calm down you two!" Negi exclaimed.

"Hey hey, do you have a crush on Negi-sensei?" asked Konoka.

Everyone stopped their bickering and directed their eyes towards Konoka and a brightly blushing Katara. Asakura and Haruna's ears perked and got closer to them. Nodoka and Yue leaned forward from their desks.

"Uh…um…" Katara kept moving her sight between Konoka and a shocked, blushing Negi, then to the rest of the girls. A silent "ehh?" came from the girls, as Katara kept wavering while her light yet slightly deep voice slips out from her mouth.

"_So she does! Forget her, now she's my new enemy…" _Ayaka thought.

"Please forget that question, Katara-chan," interrupted the iincho. "All for now is that all of us will become your greatest friends," Ayaka held Katara's hand again, but exchanged a kind of spark to make Katara look at her eyes. A fire blazing stare came from Ayaka, and this told Katara that they were going to be rivals.

"Everyone, it's time for class, so may everyone please take your seats?" Negi canceled the moment. Everyone then started to walk back to their seats, except Katara.

"Oh uh, Koizumi-san, your seat is…"

"Over there, next to Madoka!" she exclaimed.

She pointed out the empty seat next to the blue-haired cheerleader, but they didn't think Katara would know instantly. Most thought she just believed the empty seat was hers, while a few others thought Katara knew already before. But how did she already know Madoka's name?

"Uh, oh I mean, if that is my seat…and if that is your name."

"Yes, next to Kugimiya Madoka. Please go on ahead." Negi also wondered how she knew Madoka's name.

Katara placed her book bag under her desk and smiled at Madoka.

"It's nice to meet you, Madoka-chan!"

"Good to meet you too, Katara-chan!" Madoka gave her a thumbs up. So did the other cheerleaders.

* * *

**Lenne : **Note I'm rushing to finish this, because I like this story. It's fun to see where I'm going with this ^_^; and I want to get to the good parts...which may be obvious but I won't reveal.


	3. Katara : Intelligent and Brave

**Lenne : **Oh how I like how I'm developing Katara... XD the final development I'm planning will be even better...just gotta get to it. _

**This Chapter Contains **: NegiXKatara moments

**Pairings **: NegiXKatara

**Chapter Rated K+ - T**

* * *

It's only been a few weeks since after Katara Koizumi moved to Mahora Academy.

"Wow, Koizumi-san," Negi said as he held up papers. "You're our top student for my English class now…"

Katara just looked away and blush, while the rest of the class stared in admiration. Asuna just laid her head on her hand. "Show off."

During the time Katara was in Negi's class, she had excelling grades; she was even doing better than Nodoka. Katara's dorm location was unknown, but she was asked to visit the other girls' dorms for studies. Katara was quite popular, even for teachers.

Of course, the one of the few of the teachers was Negi. He had seemed to have a little hidden crush on Katara that he was very good at hiding. He was not supposed to have a teacher-student relationship, but to him, Katara was hard to resist. But Negi was still able to hide his feelings, though it was slight torture.

Another day, Negi planned a small test for English.

"Okay everyone, I will now be handing out your test. Please do your best!" Negi walked around with a stack of papers, passing each out, starting from the high desks close to the door. He then passed by Katara.

"I'm sure you'll do very well, Koizumi-san."

"Ah...thanks."

Once Negi gave her and Madoka a paper, he walked away to give out more. But, he did not notice Katara's bag that was laid on the side. The little teacher tripped, and his pile of test papers flew around the floor. A few landed on Madoka's and Katara's desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry Negi-sensei!" Katara got out of her seat and picked up papers. Madoka and Misa joined in. Nodoka, nearby, panicked to whether if she should join in to help Negi-sensei or don't due to the enough help. Everyone stared at them, feeling slightly jealous that Katara, Madoka and Misa were especially close to their beloved teacher. And by a small "accident", Katara bumped into Negi's head.

"Ow! Sorry Negi-sensei!" she rubbed her head.

"Ah, it's fine." Negi blushed slightly.

Asakura was fortunate to always bring her camera phone for her newspaper stories. Haruna giggled as she found Nodoka and the others suffering.

"Master, should I help?" Chachamaru asked.

"No, let them be. I'd like to see how far Katara's going for." Evangeline put on a grin.

"Thank you, Koizumi-san, Kakizaki-san, Kugimiya-san."

"No problem!" said the two cheerleaders.

"No problem." Koizumi replied.

Every girl, especially Ayaka, shifted their eyes at Katara as she felt embarrassed and slid down in her seat as an act of hiding. Negi continued to walk up to each of his student's desks, putting one paper in front of a student. Finishing with Asuna and Konoka, he walked back to his desk and grabbed his watch.

"Everyone, you have thirty minutes. You may begin…"

"**Kyaa!**" screamed the Narutaki twins. "A mouse!"

Fuuka pointed to the corner where a small light-gray mouse was crawling at the cornered wall. Half the class panicked from seeing a mouse, while the other half just rolled their eyes. Negi started to step toward the tiny animal.

"Jeez, you guys are such babies!" Asuna stood up, this stopping Negi, and walked to the corner of the classroom. But before she even got there, Katara walked in a fast pace, faster than Asuna and reached the corner. She picked up the mouse by the tail. She then stared at the hanging mouse, while everyone else looked at Katara, admiring her even more.

"Oh, it's a baby wild mouse. Must've found its way into this room somehow." Katara laid the small, harmless baby mouse on her left palm and covered half of its body with her right hand. She then walked out the classroom as the class, including Negi, followed her. Katara led everyone to the front of the school's entrance, where she walked into a large field of grass. She stopped for a moment, and closed her eyes. Everyone looked at her and concluded that she was waiting for no reason, trying to hear the silence or standing still because she got paralyzed somehow. After a few moments, Katara turned to the wall of the building and walked up to it. She then looked on the grassy ground.

"Ah. There they are." Everyone walked to Katara, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Ayaka close by and found two large gray mice. Katara reached her two arms towards the mice, and laid the baby mouse onto the ground. The baby walked out of her hands and behind one of the large mice.

"Oh my gosh, she's so brave!" Akira exclaimed.

"What an angel!" Yuuna cried.

Everyone else complimented Katara even more. The 11-year old girl just sat there, hiding her blush.

"Wow, Koizumi-san. That's really nice of you," Negi whispered. "I'm even more amazed that you were even able to find the parents of the little mouse."

"Ah…" Katara flushed pink and looked away from Negi, back to the mouse family. "It's nothing, really…"

"Okay everyone, let's get back to the classroom."


	4. Negi's Chance

**This Chapter Contains **: Hint of something.

**Pairings : **Negi X Katara

**Chapter Rated K+ - T**

* * *

It was now summer, the days where the setup for the new Mahora Festival began. Every person in Mahora was excited, especially Negi, because this was a chance for him. He decided he must stop admiring from afar.

Negi's class decided on the same thing for their class activity of the festival—a haunted house. Everyone was already pumped up, and started working.

"Natsumi, Chizuru, take that steel tower over there!" Ayaka yelled through a megaphone.

"Sheesh, it's like last year all over again…" Natsumi sighed.

"Come on, Natsumi, now with the new scare plans, I'm sure it'll be much more exciting. Maybe we'll even get some more people than last year!"

"But wasn't that just because Negi and Kotaro dressed up, and people came to see them?"

"Really? They dressed up?"

"You didn't notice?"

"I must've missed it!" Chizuru just smiled with an innocent face.

"Hey, speaking of Kotaro, where is he?"

"You should know, Natsumi-chan." Natsumi stopped carrying the heavy object with Chizuru and looked around the large room. "Oh." was all that came out when she stopped.

Negi was standing by the class president, watching everyone work hard. He was looking around to see if any of the girls needed help, but by the number of his students, there was hardly anything for the teacher to do.

"Iincho-san, where's Koizumi-san?" asked Negi. Ayaka had a nerve broken once she heard the question, but regained her sane serenity.

"Ahh, uh…" looking around, she pointed to Katara examining a cardboard archway prop. Negi ran towards the curious girl.

"Koizumi-sa—"

"Gah!" came out in a cracked voice. Katara covered her mouth and turned around in lightning speed. "Oh, Negi-sensei, you scared me."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Oh, it's alright Negi-sensei."

"Do you need help lifting this? It's a bit heavy for you, maybe." Negi ignored the fact that the archway was cardboard, and considered Katara's age. He tried to be a gentleman.

"Ah, it's fine. Don't worry."

"Ah…um…" Negi poked his two fingers together in a continuous motion. "Koizumi-san, may I please speak with you outside?"

"Oh, sure." Negi and Katara left the room, only to be seen by everyone. They grew even more jealous.

In the hallway was only the two of them, perfectly quiet enough for them to have a private chat.

"Um..Koizumi-san…"

"Yes?"

Negi flushed red before he spoke again. "I'm not really allowed to do this…but…"

"…You want to be my summer festival date?"

"Eh?" was a reply from hearing that. "Ah um… well…" Negi just looked down. But he saw two hands grab his.

"Sure, I'll go with you."

"Really?" he raised his head.

"Mmhm, of course. Besides, I'd like to torture the other girls more."

"Torture?"

"Ah, nothing!" she let go of Negi's hands. "So, where should I meet you?"

"Hm, let's see…how about our haunted house as the first trip?"

"Sure! But first we have to finish it."


	5. The Date Part 1

**Lenne **: Ohhohohoho...I like this chapter.

**This Chapter Contains **: Negi X Katara

**Pairings :** see above.

**Chapter Rated T**

* * *

Class 3-A's Horror House was finally finished, and then came the day for the beginning of the festival. This was now Negi's chance to give Katara a perfect summer festival. It was a good thing the World Tree's effects don't come for another 21 years, so their date won't get messed up…like the incident a year ago.

Negi was wearing a blue shirt, with a black vest unbuttoned over it, along with khaki-colored pants. Katara was still wearing her school uniform.

"Welcome to the 3-A Horror House!" yelled Ayaka, Misa and Yuuna. They were all dressed in gothic vampire-like coquettish dresses. This made appeal to their customers, mostly males.

As planned, Negi and Katara visited the horror house first.

"It looks like last time," Negi stated.

"True, Negi-sensei, but the insides are a whole new thing!" Yuuna added. "So after you go in, can you please help us just for a bit, to add some customer appeal?"

"Sure, I'm glad to help! Well, let's go Katara-san!" Negi grabbed her hand and started to go in.

"WHAT?" Ayaka exclaimed. "I'm going in after them!" She started to dash towards the entrance, but was stopped by Yuuna.

"Oh no ya don't! Don't ruin their date!" Yuuna left her leg out and tripped Ayaka. A crying "Negi-sensei~" was all that was left from her.

Negi and Katara had to choose a door from one of the three girls—Sakurako, Makie or Akira.

"So Negi-sensei, will you be choosing my door again?" Akira questioned.

"Uh…which one do you want to go to, Katara-san?"

Katara examined Akira and her door. Nothing strange there. Sakurako and Makie looked like…as if they wanted to kill her.

"Let's take Akira-chan's." Makie and Sakurako just fell over and cried as the couple and Akira went in.

Inside was almost like last time's dark entrance. Once they entered, they looked around the dark hallway and found two pathways splitting. On their right was a small chalkboard written "Akira's Maze of Shrieks".

"Wow, a maze?" exclaimed an excited Negi.

"Yes yes, Satomi found Chao's invention lying around and used it for us. Only we used it differently now…so why don't you go on ahead?"

"Eh?"

"My path requires you to go alone, so have fun you two!" Akira opened back her door and left the two of them alone.

"Are you scared, Katara-san?"

"Uh…kinda…" she grabbed Negi's arm closer, and Negi blushed deeply red. "U-uh, well, let's go…" Slowly, they walked forward and chose a path to the left. Continuing on the narrowed path, they found a turn to the right at the end. Once they faced another direction, Negi's foot sank into the floor. This triggered a skull popping up from the wall in front of them and let out a **"Gyaaah!" **shriek, to what seemed to be the voice of Asuna. The loud scream and unexpected skull surprised Negi and Katara, and ran the other way to the right path. There they met two more splitting paths, taking one but led to a dead end and a shrieking figure. They took the other path, all the way to the exit, but the pattern of meeting a shriek and going back the other way was continued until what it seemed like Negi and Katara met all shrieks of the maze and they felt like they had to faint.

"Wow…" Katara panted from the running. "This house is really good…"

"Yeah but this was Akira's…who knows what would've happened if we went to Makie's or Sakurako's…"

Katara put a mental motion picture in her head. If she went through Makie's, she probably would've been taken by her and then Negi would have tried to save Katara. Katara just thought a "darn it" as that would have probably been a good relationship increase chance.

"Look, the exit!" Negi pointed out the obvious green curtains painted in yellow "EXIT".

"Well, that sure was f—"Another shriek skull popped up in front of them, from the voices of all 3-A.

"Gaaah!" Both of them ran out and bumped into Konoka and Setsuna. Unfortunately, Konoka was carrying a tower of plates.

"Wah!"

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna jumped to grab Konoka.

"Rastel Maskil Ma—" Negi attempted to use wind magic but somehow in that moment Katara managed to grab all of the plates—not even one broke, they all just were put back as Konoka put it.

"Thanks, Set-chan!" Setsuna let Konoka down.

"You should be more careful, Konoka-chan." Katara gave Konoka the tower of plates. Setsuna took half of the tower to lower the weight and keep balance more.

"Katara-san…how did you do that?" Negi asked.

"I'm wondering too. An 11-year old girl couldn't have just grabbed about twenties of these perfectly," Setsuna added.

The three of them stared at a panicked Katara, waiting for an answer.

"Uh…I'm just super-fast!"

"Eh?"

* * *

As promised, Negi put on his young vampire costume from last year. Advertising, "Welcome to the 3-A Horror House," this attracted more females to come.

"Should we have Negi-sensei put on the miniskirt fox costume again?" Makie asked. Ayaka had a sudden nosebleed from the thought.

"Wha...no! I don't want to wear that again!" protested Negi.

"Oh come on, Negi-sensei, you know that was the thing that gave the most popularity," told Yuuna.

"But it's too embarrassing!"

"I'll wear it." Katara volunteered.

"Wha?" came from Negi, as "Alright!" came from Yuuna. She pulled out a black dress, the same design from Negi's reddish-pink dress. Katara changed, and came out a more appealing 11-year old girl with a black fox-tail, black furry ears and black bangs on the sides of her head.

"Negi-sensei, how's this?" Negi turned around and looked at the new Katara, she left her arms in front of her as if shy, and had her yellowish-brown eyes shifted toward the wall. This made Negi blush a mad red that any person could see that Negi liked it. Ayaka even fainted (or died again) from nose bleeding for seeing Katara.

"U-u-uh..i-it's…" Negi couldn't speak. He trembled with fear to what was going to happen to him from Katara's exploding cuteness. Other than that, females (and some males) populated the horror house that there were even people waiting outside of the school building. Negi kept standing, advertising and blushing next to Katara as they yelled out "Come see the 3-A Horror House" together.

* * *

**Lenne : **I'll see if I can get to the good part in 1-2 chapters. But I like how Katara's developing to tease Negi ^^;


	6. The Date Part 2

**This Chapter Contains **: Spying, NegiXKatara, hint of secret.

**Chapter Rated K+ - T**

* * *

After about thirty minutes of advertising the 3-A Horror House, Negi and Katara changed back to their outfits and left to explore more of the festival. There were many new rides available, though the old classics were kept such as the Ferris wheel and the 3D cinema studio. Negi took Katara to the blimp that he took with Setsuna last year. Katara never expected Mahora to be quite amazing once in a high view. At landing, they went to have some tea and ice cream together.

"Thanks again for buying, I feel really bad though…" Negi slightly panicked at a depressed Katara.

"It's no problem, Katara-san! I have plenty of money. Feel free to take whatever you want."

Though the two of them were having a good time, they didn't know Haruna, Yue, Nodoka and Chamo were spying on them.

"Alright, Nodoka, bring out your book."

"This still feels wrong though…"

"Come on! Our class knows you have the power to find out if Negi and Katara love each other, so do it already!"

"I want to find out too, nee-san, let's see if Katara becomes aniki's marriage partner!"

When Nodoka heard "marriage partner", she immediately blushed and yelled "Adeat!". Opening her book, she said "Negi Springfield." The four of them closed in on the book, and Nodoka read the words from Negi's thoughts.

"Ahem. I really like Katara-san, but as a teacher I can't just be her boyfriend. The class would hate me too, but… Gah! Why must there be rules? …Maybe…I should at least confess…and see how she feels…but what if she rejects me…? Then I'd just do all of this for nothing…well I guess I can hope for the best." Nodoka just felt like she was going to faint.

"Pull it together, Nodoka! Let's read Katara's."

"Right. Ahem…Katara Koizumi. The festival's been amazing, and being with Negi has made it even better. …Huh, maybe if we go on the Ferris wheel I should kiss him—EHHHH?" Nodoka had an immediate dizzy feeling. Haruna grabbed the book from her and left the purple-hair fall on the floor. "Kiss him to tease him more or something. But I just gotta know if he has a crush on me."

"What does that mean? Wasn't the date already obvious enough if aniki's got a crush on Katara?" Chamo jumped to Haruna's shoulder.

"Hey, more words are appearing."

"…I wonder if Negi accepts me if he ever finds out. Though, maybe if I tell him, he could be—WHAT THE HELL? !" Haruna just yelled without realizing it. Fortunately the distance away from Negi and Katara was long away for them not to hear.

Yue blushed brightly after reading ahead. "Hey, Paru, could that mean…"

* * *

After exploring the big town, Negi and Katara finally went to the Ferris wheel. They entered, just the two of them, and sat next to each other, thought they sat away from each other. They left ground, and it was silent for a few moments. Somehow it felt like the Ferris wheel was going slowly. Maybe it was to keep more time for couples?

"Ah…um…Katara-san…" Negi finally spoke. Katara moved slightly closer.

"Yes, Negi-sensei?"

"No…just call me Negi-kun."

"Why not? You are my teacher."

"Just…uhm…think of me as…" Negi blushed, shut his eyes and bumped his head onto the metal wall next to him. Before he continued, he felt something on his cheek. He opened his eyes and shifted his eyes to his right. Katara's head was close to his, but her lips were on his cheek. Negi did not notice his whole face turning red. It even felt hot to him, he just felt like he wanted to move to Antarctica.

Yue dragged a fainted Nodoka with her while Haruna and Chamo kept reading the book.

"I guess…now Negi doesn't like the real me then. He just likes Katara from now on. So maybe I should just abandon this…but wouldn't this make Negi sad? Aw man, I didn't think this out…maybe I should just tell him. But that would also make him sad…grr! I should've never done this and just asked him."

"Ah…Katara-chan…" Negi managed to get a couple of words out.

Katara then moved away, looking down. Negi noticed that she must have felt sad for some reason.

"Katara-chan, what's wrong?'

"Stop calling me Katara…" she said.

"What…?"

"…Just come with me when we get down." Negi felt confused as he looked out the window, Katara doing the same. Occasionally Negi switched looks between Katara and the window, but it seemed Katara never moved her head, until they landed.

Once exiting, Katara took Negi's hand and pulled him towards the direction of the school dorms.

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Negi.

"My room. I'll…tell you my secret when we get there."

* * *

Chapter 7 should be final. Depends if I want a certain other part to be Chapter 8, or if I want to progress more.


	7. Katara's Secret

**Lenne **: Note, if you have read this chapter and find it different, it is because I have rewritten it...or well, retyped. I tried to make it better to make the sequel more understanding. I'll also work on other fixes when I find some, so enjoy the prequel final and the sequel~

* * *

Katara and Negi were standing outside of a door, leading to what Negi believed it was Katara's dorm. But the hallway for this dorm was familiar. It was the room for Kotaro, Chizuru, Natsumi and Ayaka. Was Katara living with them? Negi had his mind filled with questions until Katara pulled out a brass key. She unlocked the door, and led Negi inside. This new dorm was very different from last year's, of course it was to be expected since rooms were supposed to be different for the new school year. There was a large closet on the west side of the room (from the view of the doorway), and a kitchen designed in a square to the east. Next to the kitchen was blank space until the floor was set lower by about 3-4 inches. Filling in that spot was a curved orange sofa, and in front of it was a glass table with Negi's face on it, and it sank to a very low elevated level. There were gaps under the sides of the table, which was there to allow people to lay their legs under the table. Six pillows, two on two sides and one on the ends were laid for the rectangular table as seat comforters. Behind the other end of the sofa was the same elevation floor level as the kitchen and there was a white door which must have led to the bathroom. Viewing from in front of the closet, one bunk bed and another bed (which also was imprinted with a Negi blanket and pillow) was set in the corner of the room.

"Go ahead and sit down."

Negi sat on the pink sofa, but a glance of Negi's face imprinted on the pillows gave him a surprise.

"…The old lady just likes you a lot." Katara locked the door behind her.

Old lady? What? Did she mean Ayaka? Katara never called her that. Negi only heard that from Kotaro. Katara walked around the sofa and sat near Negi.

"Negi, I'm sorry for lying to you," came out from Katara. But Negi heard that sentence different. Her voice was in a different pitch, it sounded similar to Kotaro's voice. Katara then pulled out a piece of flat, rectangular paper from her pocket. It looked like a paper seal, ones that Eastern mages use. Negi examined Katara's fingers, as she looked like she was concentrating energy into it by pressing the bottom of it. In just a quick second, Katara's appearance changed. Long, uprising black hair with spiked tips, red eyes of a demon-wolf, and dog ears…?

Negi jumped back at surprise. "Kotaro-kun! ?" Negi's best friend replaced the girl he was dating. The dog hanyo was just sitting there, where he knew Katara used to be, in that school uniform for girls. Negi couldn't believe Kotaro was Katara, or did Kotaro just hide the real Katara? And, if Katara was Kotaro, then wouldn't that mean he kissed him? Negi was just completely too shocked that he couldn't speak.

Kotaro just looked down at his legs. He couldn't bear thinking of the pain that Negi was in. Kotaro lied to his best friend.

Negi just waited for a moment, then sat down and looked at the table. Silenced filled the room as he just filled his thoughts.

"_Katara is Kotaro? Or was the real Katara somewhere else and Kotaro just hid her somewhere? A-and…" _Negi blushed from remembering the moment from the Ferris wheel. "_He kissed me? And he was dating me too…why? Did he want a contract? No...he wouldn't try to get me to ask him out on a date for a contract...and Kotaro said he never wanted one...but-"  
_

Negi's thought was interrupted when he heard sobbing. He raised his head and looked at Kotaro. He was crying, tears following down on the red checkered skirt. Kotaro couldn't help crying, He strong guys weren't supposed to cry, but he couldn't hold his feelings. It was like forced pressure put on him. He covered his face with one hand.

"Kotaro-kun...do you...?"

Kotaro just nodded, thinking Negi had the question he expected.

"I-I'm..." a sniff was put in between. "...S-sorry!"

Negi concluded his thoughts. He believed Kotaro fell in love with him. Not wanting Kotaro do be in further pain, he tried to comfort him. Negi moved closer to Kotaro, about just an inch away.

"...Kotaro-kun, you could have just confessed to me..."

"B-but...!" Kotaro wiped his eyes with his arm. Negi grabbed a couple of tissues from the box on the table, and offered it to Kotaro.

"Here."

Kotaro accepted the gesture and blew his nose. Then he threw it in the trash can next to him on his left, and sniffed away the rest of his mucus. Then he rubbed his face again, trying to get his face as dry as possible.

"Kotaro-kun, why did you do this?"

"I'm sorry...I just wanted...to be closer to you. I mean...I...just thought you'd laugh at me...and...!"

"You like me?"

Kotaro felt embarrassment and shame as he nodded.

Negi didn't know what to do after his answer. He never saw Kotaro cry before, it was extremely rare. He thought Kotaro really loved him, to even go this far just to be closer.

"Were you scared that I'd reject you?"

He replied with a nod. "I mean...you have all the girls around you. They'd think I'd be really creepy to just confess to you straight away...so I thought I could be a girl you liked."

"Wouldn't I just find out about your secret anyways?"

"...Yeah. I didn't think that through."

"...So, you really like me?"

"Yeah."

"Really, really?"

"Yeah..."

"How long?"

"...Since...I don't know. I guess it started when we began massive training with Eva after we came back."

"Hm...could it be when we bathed together?"

"W-wh...no!" He flushed red as he turned his head away.

"Hehe."

Silence filled the room, both also filling their minds with thoughts about the future.

Kotaro feared the next moment. He would have wasted all his efforts trying to be with Negi. Though, as he thought about it, what was the point if Negi would find out his love was on a boy?

Negi only wanted to make Kotaro feel better. But as he wondered, he think about Kotaro's characteristics. He began to like them...his cute ears, the wagging tail when he gets in battle or embarrassed...and just being in detail, he liked Kotaro's smooth, muscled body...remembering the time they had bathed. Negi shook his head, getting out his perverted thoughts.

"...Negi, what's...your answer?"

The magician thought about it. He began to slowly feel the same way as Kotaro. There probably was no one else to be his good partner, other than Asuna, who was beat in a challenge by Kotaro in the few weeks after returning from the magic world.. In fact, Kotaro seemed stronger than everyone else...well, probably except Rakan and Evangeline. Kotaro was the only one par with Negi, so Negi believed he would make a good date as well.

"I..." Negi tried to make it not sound so friend-forgiving. So he had to say the words to make it true. "I...love you too."

"Eh?" Both of them flushed red. The magician hung his head half-way down, shutting his eyes. The hanyo stared at the other, processing that information.

"You...really do?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes..."

"...Prove it."

"Prove...?" Negi knew only one way to prove his feelings. He nodded, then scooted closer to Kotaro. A slight "huh" was out until Negi placed his hands on Kotaro's shoulder, and leaned his head in, closing his eyes. Kotaro froze at that moment, letting the gentle touch of Negi's lips trying to warm him. He joined the blindness of the moment, both faces red, leaving the kiss to last about six seconds until Negi scooted back.

Now Negi truly loved Kotaro. He never kissed a boy, but because it was Kotaro, it felt amazing. In metaphoric meaning, Kotaro's lips tasted like a bit of heaven. He wanted more, but had to stop. Though, he knew he would get more some other time in the expected future.

"I really do love you, Kotaro-kun."

"...Since when?"

"...Since you confessed."

He only smiled, ignoring that answer.

"Why didn't you just tell me you liked me straight away?"

"You know I'm not the type to deal with love stuff...so Chizuru-neechan helped me."

"Ah..." With his expression finished, Kotaro scooted closer and hugged Negi.

"Chizuru-neechan said hugs are great...so..."

Kotaro didn't have to say no more. Negi returned the hug, then both of them pulled away after three seconds.

"So you're my boyfriend, now right?"

"Yes. And I'm happy about that." Negi then stood up. "So, shall we return back to the date? I want to have some more fun with you."

The dog hanyo stood up, pulled out his paper seal and transformed into Katara. He then held Negi's hand. "Yeah."

"Oh? Why Katara?"

"I'd be in trouble if everyone else finds that I'm with you as myself."

"Oh, good thinking. See, you are smart."

"Heh."

Both of them exited, after locking the room door, went back to the Mahora festival.

At the entrance of the dorms, were Haruna, Chamo, Yue and Nodoka, concealing their selves in a few large bushes.

"Damn that dog kid! What a lucky ass! !" Haruna yelled. Nodoka and Yue were already fainted from reading the picture book, knowing the two boys kissed.

"Heh, who knew my aniki had it in for him?" Chamo smoked a cigarette.

* * *

**Lenne : **Note this story is finished and there is a sequel! I'm gonna put up special scenes in that one for the major NegiKota / KotaNegi fans out there~ and sorry for repetitiveness of word use, but...well you see that in about 50% of stories here (more or less) and I just don't want to put a inordinate word to replace "magician, young, he, dog hanyo, she" or whatever.

So expect more~


End file.
